


Sans Gets Shrekt

by capnsideboob



Category: Shrek Series, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Daddy Kink, LMAO, M/M, Onions, ecto ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:59:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8046748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capnsideboob/pseuds/capnsideboob
Summary: This is literally a piece of shit. But you should read it anyway.





	Sans Gets Shrekt

**Author's Note:**

> Dun hate me. This is best ship
> 
> Mistakes are my own. 
> 
> I wrote this in like twenty minutes

Sans' eye glowed blue as he used his magic to conjure up an ass, "Just like this daddy?" He pureed looking back to stare at the big green ogre. Shrek chuckled as he looked down at the small skeleton. "Yeah baby boy, Just like that. Daddy's gonna fuck your tight little ass" he growled spanking the magical butt before him. His big green ogre meat stick was leading. Toys wilt magic thing was new to Shrek but he loved what it could do.  
Sans whimpered "yes daddy, fuck me"  
Shrek rubbed his big fat juicy green burning shaft of loving heat against Sans' twitching tight slimey hole. "Please daddy, put your mushroom topped meat stack of pleasure in my hole. I can't wait anymore. Please!" Sans begged, he wanted Shrek inside him, his ecto dick was so hard for Shrek.  
Shrek started to push his pastrami pole vault into Sans' tight little hole, Sans let out a high pitched scream; it hurt so much but he knew his daddy loved how tight he had made himself. "Does that hurt baby boy? What happened to I can't wait anymore" Shrek grinned pushing more of his huge me at rocket inside of Sans. Sans groaned, a few tears escaping his eye sockets, "I'm sorry daddy, it just hurts so much"  
"Suck it up you little slut, I know tou fucking love it" Shrek huffed out shoving the rest of his splooge tube in Sans. He grabbed the frail thigh bones of the tiny skeleton and began to roughly pound into him. "Fuck daddy! I love you! I love your huge thick daddy dick" Sans screamed "abuse my hole more!"

Shrek thrust into sans with all his night he dug his huge meaty ogre hands into sans' magical ass. He was really feeling it. "Daddy's gonna cum baby boy and he wants to cum all over your face"  
sans moaned "yes daddy, come all over my face, dirty your little boy"  
shrek pulled out of sans' ass and set the tiny skeleton on his knees, he began to furiously jerk off his yogurt cannon. He exploded with a mighty roar, his ogre milk splattering sans' face. Sans licked the cum from his face "daddy tastes like onions. Its soooo much better than ketchup" he moaned.  
Shrek chuckled "next time I'm gonna fuck your eye socket."

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao you can hate me all you want actually.


End file.
